My Child, Your Child, Our Child
by Hungergamesfreak11
Summary: The day That Eli Goldsworthy got accepted into NYU he and Clare decided to go to the next level. 4 Years later he returns and reunites with Clare, Adam and Becky, but when he finds out he and Clare had a child, Will Eli leave once again or stay for support Clare and Katherine? STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eli Returns

(Clare's POV)

I stood infront of my old elementary school waiting for my daughter Katherine to come outside. You seen the day that my old boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy found out he was accepted into NYU 4 years ago we decided to celebrate and well we got a little carried away, the next thing I knew I was pregnant with Eli's child Katherine Edwards. Afterwards my mother disowned me and I moved into Adam and Becky's apartment. My thoughts we're interupted from a little girl tugging my jeans.

"Mommy? are you okay?"

I looked down and seen Katherine in her cute pink coat with gold buttons and a duck on her coat and in her jeans.

"Oh yes sweetie I'm alright, I'm just thinking about daddy thats all" I replied

"When will I meet him mommy?" she asked with her blue eyes sparkling.

I sighed and bent down to Katherine's hight.

"Honey listen, your daddy is very busy right now, but I promise you one day you will meet him".

Katherine looks exactly like me, but she had Eli's lopsided smirk.

Katherine and I walked for about 6 blocks to the apartment building, when we finally got there, I picked up Katherine and went inside the elevator. When we we're infront of the door of Adam and Becky's apartment I unlocked the door and opened it quietly.

"Adam, Becky we're back" I said.

Adam and Becky came into the hallway smiling like they never seen Katherine and I before

"Katherine, Clare, we have a surprise for you guys" Adam said.

Next thing I knew I saw a tall man with black hair looking at me with a lopsided smirk. I looked closely and I saw the man that I lost my virginity to, the man I fell in love with Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hello again Saint Clare" he said with his lopsided smirk, "and whos this with you?"

My eyes we're filled with fear, I looked at Adam and Becky and they knew I was afraid to say that Katherine was his own daughter. I thought that after Eli finds out that Katherine is his own child, he will leave once again and never talk to me again. I cleared my throat and finally spoke.

"Eli, this is Katherine our daughter" I replied.

**This is my first ever Degrassi story :P So please don't be rude in the reviews and please give me and chance. So Eclare is my number one Degrassi couple besides Beckdam, Fimogen, Camaya, Jiberty, Parcy, And Semma xD I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. P.S I'm sorry I already left you guys with a cliffhanger xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reunion Surprise

(Eli's POV)

When I got off the plane, I went to the Starbucks in the airport and bought a black coffee. When I opened my wallet I seen a picture of Clare Edwards, I thought that when I got back from NYU we could start where we left off. When I thought of that I sounded like my 17 year old self when we went out to the fair. I went outside and saw Adam and Becky waving at me in their car, I ran to their car and got settled in the back seat.

"Hey Adam, Becky long time no see, Whats up?" I asked

"Well Becky and I recently got married and Clare and Katherine moved in with us-

I cut Adam off when I heard the name Katherine

"Katherine? who's Katherine?" I asked Adam.

Becky smiled, "You will see Eli, you will see".

When we got to Adam and Becky's apartment, I was looking for the guest room when I passed a door with a large letter K on it. I looked around to see if Adam and Becky we're following me. I opened the door and the walls we're pink with butterfly designs on the wall, Pictures of Clare and a little girl who might be Katherine, and pictures of Clare and I, A picture of Clare, Jake, Darcy, Helen, Glen and a baby in a big frame, that baby might be Helen and Glen's biological child. There was a single bed with a purple bed set and two teddy bears, then I saw a picture on the bedside table of a boy who looked exactly like me, I walked up to the picture until I heard Clare's voice. I ran into the hallway and seen a little girl in Clare's arms.

"Hello again Saint Clare, and who's this with you?" I asked

"Eli, this is Katherine, our daughter" she replied.

I stood there frozen, when Clare put Katherine down "will you excuse us for one second" I told Adam, Becky, and Katherine, then I grabbed Clare by the wrist and went into Katherine's room and slammed the door.

"Clare Diana Edwards, why didn't you tell me that we had a daughter on second thought When did we do it?"

"Remember that night when you got accepted into NYU? and we went to celebrate"

I thought hard, so hard that my head was about to burst, then I finally remembered

*Flashback*

(I was 18 at the time and Clare was 17, we we're celebrating at my place with Adam, Becky, Jake, Katie, Fiona, Imogen, Alli, and Dallas)

I was hanging out with Clare in my room and we we're mostly kissing the whole time. When I was on top of her she started to unbutton my shirt, but then I stopped her

"Clare, are you sure your ready, I mean we can still wait, I respect your wishes"

"Eli I'm sure I'm ready, I mean in a year you'll be off to NYU"

"Alright, your wish is my comand Saint Clare" I replied.

*End of Flashback*

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about Katherine"

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE PREGNANT AT 17, HUH ELI? I NEVER GOT TO GO TO COLLEGE, I GRADUATED WITH A FREAKIN BABY IN MY ARMS ELI, MY MOTHER DISOWNED ME, WHICH MADE HELEN AND GLEN GET A DIVORCE SINCE GLEN THOUGHT SHE WAS A LITTLE HARSH ABOUT DISOWNING ME AND WORSE OF ALL I DIDN'T HAVE MY BOYFRIEND BESIDE ME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT OR HAVING KATHERINE OR RAISING KATHERINE FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS OR BEING CALLED A SLUT WITHOUT MY BOYFRIEND STICKING UP FOR ME, ALL I HAD WE'RE ADAM, BECKY, CONNOR, AND ALLI AND NOT YOU" Clare yelled with tears falling out of her eyes.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead, "But why didn't you tell me about her?"

"B-because I thought you would hate me and leave me with Katherine all by myself"

"Clare Diana Edwards, I would never ever hate you, I freakin love you for crying out loud and I'm not going to abandon you, and I'm not going to abandon our child"

She smiled and we walked back outside into the hallway when Katherine ran up to us

"So your my daddy?" She asked

I bent down to Katherine's height "Yes I am sweetcheeks now come on lets go get some ice cream"

"YAAAAY ICE CREAM, MOMMY NEVER LEAVE THIS MAN" Katherine Screamed

Clare and I started laughing and we started to walk with Katherine to the Dot, all I know now I have an amazing girlfriend, a beautiful daughter, and a perfect family.

**Two chapters in one day ;D I'm happy about this and I also started laughing and cried when I wrote I'm not going to abandon you and i'm not going to abandon our child because that reminded me of JT Yorke 3 he was my favourite character on Degrassi xD SO KEEP IT UP WITH THE REVIEWS ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Edwards Reunion

(Clare POV)

When we got home from the Dot we put Katherine in bed and headed into my bedroom. When we sat down on my bed, I got a text message from someone I haven't heard from in 2 years... My mother

_Clare Diana Edwards, I heard that Elijah Goldsworthy moved into Adam's apartment with you, Becky, Adam, and Katherine, you are never allowed to date him again understand me?- Helen_

I replied

_Listen Mother Edwards, Eli and I are happily together and he is helping me raise Katherine like a real father, and guess what I'm not 17 anymore i'm freakin 21 in an apartment with an handsome boyfriend a beautiful daughter, two awesome best friends, and not around you. -Clare_

I groaned and I felt someone holding my shoulders

"Why so tense Saint Clare" Eli said while trailing kisses down my neck which send shivers down my spine

"Its my mother telling me that I shouldn't be with you, but your the father of my child for crying out loud" I replied

"Well Clarebear your with Katherine, Becky, Adam, and importantly me"

He started trailing kisses down my collarbone, I lied down to make it more comfortable, then we started to make out. Finally we we're about to rip off our clothes until we heard the door open

"mommy, daddy I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Katherine said

Eli gave me a look and whispered to me "Is this what you had to put up for the past 4 years?" I nodded and he smiled and said "I shall be your saviour saint Clare" we both started laughing until an unpaitent Katherine Edwards was at our door

"So can I sleep with you?" she asked again

"of course sweetie climb on in, but come closer to mommy cause daddy snores like a piggy"

"OINK OINK" Eli said and we started tickling Katherine until I got another text message from my mother

_Clare I want you, Katherine, and Eli at the Dot tomorrow at 3pm sharp to talk about this relationship status of yours and if you disagree about this, I'll make sure I get full custody of Katherine and she will never see you and that demon boyfriend of yours again - Helen_

I started crying and Katherine was kissing my forehead

"mommy whats wrong?" she asked with a worried face

"Its just grandma" I replied

"you mean the wicked witch of the Edwards?" she repiled which made Eli laugh

"she's a father's daughter alright" I said laughing, then Eli stole my phone from my hands and read it, and gasped

"your mother is the wicked witch of the Edwards, Saint Clare, but we will go to the Dot tomorrow to see her"

"UGGGH POOPY DIAPER" Katherine yelled which made Eli and I laugh

Finally after a few more tickles we fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

(Still Clare's POV)

When I woke up I knew today was going to be hell. I nudged Eli and Katherine to get up,

"Whats going on?" Eli said in his morning voice

"Time to get up and see the wicked witch of the Edwards" I replied

"POOPY DIAPER" Katherine screamed once again.

"The good thing is Darcy and Peter own the Dot now ever since Spinner Mason and Emma Nelsons got married 6 years ago, and Darcy and Peter always had my back even their son and daughter Amanda and James have our back" I said

"Thank the lords" Eli replied.

I put a cute black skirt on Katherine with shorts attached of course, a red t-shirt with fake diamonds across her collar, jean jacket, and her running shoes, then I heard Eli's voice in the bathroom

"Damn you freakin tie" Eli screamed

I walked to the Bathroom and opened the door quietly and took one big step inside the bathroom

"Don't blame the tie for your intelligence" I said laughing

"Oh if you think your so smart Saint Clare, then you help me put this on" he replied

I walked up behind him and fixed his tie

"Its all better now" I whispered close to his ear

He picked me up bridal style and brought me outside to show Katherine

"I'M NOW SHREK NOW LET US GO TO SEE THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EDWARDS"

We walked to the Dot and I held Eli's Shaking hands

"Its going to be okay, I promise Eli Goldsworthy" I told him.

When we entered the Dot, we walked towards the counter to see Peter and Darcy

"Hey Clare, Katherine, and Eli? Since when did you come back to Toronto?" Darcy asked

"Yesterday Darcy, anyways have you seen your evil mother?" Eli asked

"No... Why?" She asked

I showed Darcy my phone and she gasped and laughed at the same time.

"whats so funny Darcy?" I asked

"Mom did this to Peter when I was pregnant with Amanda, maybe Peter can give Eli some pointers on how to win over Helen Edwards blessing, because you know Peter did drugs, but he just did this fake barbie act and won her over, hold on PETER!" Darcy screamed

Peter skated over to the counter in his rollerskates holding their 5 year old son James

"Whats up Darcy?" Peter asked

"I need you to give Eli some pointers to win over my mother's blessing like you did"

"Alright, Katherine why don't you go with James in the back and play with Amanda while me, Aunt Darcy, mommy, and daddy talk"

"Okay uncle Peter" Katherine replied and walked with James into the back

An hour later my mother came in and just about then Peter finished giving Eli pointers

"Alright where's Katherine?" Helen asked with anger

"She's in the back mother why?" Darcy asked.

Helen stormed into the back and when she came out she held Katherine and took out a gun and held Katherine at gunpoint

"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Clare Screamed

"Honestly mom this is going to far, I think you shouldn't do this" Darcy said

"SHUT UP DARCY" Helen screamed

"Now Helen no need to be rude-" Eli cut Peter off

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN HELEN"

"Its rather you go Eli, or Katherine goes because Katherine doesn't need an emo boy as a father"

Then out of no where Amanda and James tackled Helen to the floor

"IF YOU DISTROY AN EDWARDS, THEN WE DISTROY YOU GRANDMA" 8 year old Amanda said

All of a sudden a bullet shot through, and It shot someone unexpected.

Imogen Moreno.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Clare's POV)

Everyone froze and looked at Imogen who is unconcious on the floor, except for Darcy who was calling 911.

"IMMY" We heard someone scream.

We all turned around and saw Fiona Coyne run inside The Dot with a little girl in her arms, who might be her daughter. Fiona bent down with the little girl at Imogen and burst into tears, and I sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Mommy Fiona, is mommy Imogen okay?" the little girl asked.

"Oh Sabrina I hope so sweetie, but right now I'm not sure" Fiona replied.

The police came and put handcuffs on my mother, then Sabrina ran up to her and spoke up.

"You are a huge monster, and you deserve to rot in prison, how dare you hurt my mommy Imogen you no good piece of poop"

"Sabrina Coyne come back here at once" Fiona screamed.

"I feel sorry for you Sabrina, you have two lesbian parents, I hope you don't be messed up like them. As for you Clare, I hope you have a horrible life with this Elijah Goldsworthy and your worthless daughter" my mother said.

After I heard that I got up and walked towards my mother and spoke up.

"Listen here Helen, I am freakin happy that I had sex and lost my virginity to Eli, I am proud to have and raise Katherine, I am freakin happy that I was called a slut in high school while I was pregnant with Katherine, I am proud to be back with Eli and we're both raising Katherine, I am proud being friends with Fiona and Imogen even though they are lesbian, and I'm also freakin happy that you are going to jail".

After that the police put my mother in the police car, and Imogen was lifted into a streacher and we all went to the hospital with Fiona to keep her company. When we got to the hospital they admitted Imogen right away and I hugged Fiona when Sabrina came up to us.

"Mommy Fiona I know I might been only 7 years old, but I know Mommy Imogen will be okay, just think positive" Sabrina said.

"Oh baby girl, thank you for making me so happy" Fiona replied and hugged Sabrina.

I got up and walked towards Eli while he was holding Katherine who was still shaking after the experience.

"Hey sweetie are you okay" I asked Katherine.

"Mommy, I'm scared the wicked witch of the Edwards might try kill me again" she replied

"Sweetie Helen wont be around for a very very long time I promise you that" I replied then Eli spoke up.

"Katherine why don't you go hang out with Amanda and James while I talk with mommy, also tell James to stop looking at Sabrina's skirt"

"Yes daddy" Katherine giggled and skipped away towards Amanda and James.

"Those we're some strong words you said back at the Dot Saint Clare" Eli said.

"I don't care what other people think, all I know you'll always be my Emo Boy" I replied.

"And you will always be my Saint Clare" Eli replied and pecked my lips then the nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Imogen Moreno's family?" the nurse asked.

We all stood up.

"I would like to inform you that Imogen is doing well and she will be released in 3 days" the nurse said and walked out of the room and I turned around to Eli.

"I'm happy that this happy moment is with you this time" I told him and we ended into a heated and passionate kiss.

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. My teacher decided to give me alot of homework... Bleehh. I swear she is a Eclare hater :P Anyways i will try to update this week or on the Christmas break :) **


End file.
